


Я чувствую ее духи и представляю ее рядом с тобой

by minty_mix



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2019: WTF Slash 2019: мини R-NC-17 [1]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, sad fucking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: Люк ревновал Хана к Лее.





	Я чувствую ее духи и представляю ее рядом с тобой

**Author's Note:**

> при большом желании можно увидеть пре-инцест

Люк редко считал себя хуже своей новоприобретенной сестры. В принципе, никогда. Да, возможно, Лея была невероятно талантливым борцом за справедливость и руководителем, и дипломат из нее был чудесный, но Люк тоже неплохо показывал себя во время схваток, управляя истребителем и выкашивая противников конкретно на передовой. 

Так что — нет, Люк _никогда_ не считал себя хуже Леи.

Только с появлением Хана все стало иначе. И даже не с самого начала. Хотя, конечно, глупо было отрицать тот факт, что Люка тянуло к нему с первых минут знакомства. Как тянуло и к Лее, но если с ней потом все разъяснилось, то с Ханом стало только хуже.

Люк ревновал его к Лее. Ревновал так, как никогда и никого, и это бесило. Потому что из-за этого он _завидовал_ Лее. По-черному, сгорая изнутри и понимая все то, что когда-то Йода говорил про Темную сторону. Зависть убивала, отравляла мысли, но он никак не мог от нее избавиться, потому что каждый раз все равно возвращался к ней.

Он знал, что Хан всегда возвращается к нему, но это совсем не успокаивало. Потому что точно так же он знал, что Хан проводит время с Леей — причем не за праздными разговорами о судьбе Сопротивления. После праздных разговоров, знаете ли, на губах не остается едва заметный след от помады. И на шее, совсем близко к воротнику, не красуется свеженький засос. 

Да и мысли обычно не заняты этими самыми разговорами, особенно когда тебе, в основном, плевать и на Сопротивление, и на окружающих.

Люк все знал, только что он мог?

Он хотел бы быть на нее похожим больше, чем им было отмерено генами, иметь те же манеры, те же секретные приемы обольщения, от которых мужчины вокруг нее — даже он сам когда-то — сходили с ума. Он хотел бы уметь прикасаться к Хану так, как это делала Лея. Чтобы он плавился от его прикосновений и забывал все, кроме имени Люка. Чтобы кусал губы, задыхался от того, как ему хорошо. 

Но Хан даже произносил их имена по-разному, с совершенно непохожей интонацией, и почему-то именно это выводило из себя больше всего. Имя Леи из его уст звучало нежно и трепетно, мечтательно, будто она до сих пор была его недосягаемой мечтой и влажной фантазией, а не девушкой, с которой он спал вот уже несколько месяцев кряду. Когда он звал Люка, то голос его звучал так, будто он обращается к непутевому младшему брату. Насколько нормально при этом трахаться до синяков и охрипшего голоса, Люк старался не задумываться.

Сегодня от Хана пахло ее духами. Люк почувствовал запах сразу же, как только Хан зашел к нему и прижал к себе. Закрыв глаза и отвечая на поцелуи, он не мог не думать о том, как Лея обнимала его, как лежала поперек его груди, как целовала его, и ему казалось, что он чувствует вкус ее помады на губах, когда Хан прикасается к нему своими. Он понимал, что это всего лишь игры воображения, но это совсем не помогало, потому что чувство болезненной привязанности никуда не уходило и даже, похоже, не собиралось. Оно только крепло с каждым новым поцелуем и каждым их совместным вечером на базе.

Хан снова скользнул губами по шее Люка, и тот растаял, позволяя делать с собой все, что Хану захочется. Когда-то открывшись перед Ханом, показав ему свои слабости, теперь Люк не мог отдалиться. Он хотел, потому что чувствовал себя мудаком за то, что мешает счастью сестры, и не хотел одновременно, потому что, вообще-то, в этой ситуации чувствовать себя мудаком должен Хан, ведь это он использует их в своих целях, не особо заботясь о морали и благополучии Люка и Леи. Но с чего бы ему вообще о ком-то думать? Люк не считал Хана беспринципным эгоистом, но и иного поведения Хан не показывал. Правда, хотелось верить, что это только пока.

Люк потянул Хана ближе к себе, почувствовав, как жжется очередной засос у ключиц. Хан метил его всегда, заявляя свои права на него и его тело, хотя прав этих у него никогда и не было. Но Люк не мог сказать нет. Ему это нравилось, потому что эти метки роднили его с Леей: ее Хан тоже метил, совершенно не стесняясь. Вот и сейчас тот оставил уже четвертый след, и Люк бы позволил оставить еще больше, если бы у него были на это силы. Но ему хотелось быть ближе к Хану, хотелось почувствовать его в себе, впустить внутрь и хотя бы на мгновение успокоиться, поверив, что все в порядке, ведь Хан с ним, здесь, рядом, он вернулся _к нему_ , а не остался с ней.

— Завязывай со своими прелюдиями, — хрипло сказал Люк. Хан в ответ с совершенно невыносимой ухмылкой прикусил его нижнюю губу, но все равно послушно повел рукой ниже, по груди и к поясу брюк, накрывая пах и крепко сжимая уже давно стоявший член. Люк задохнулся от пронзившего удовольствия, застонал, громко и без стеснения, потому что смысла в нем не было никакого, и толкнулся в руку Хану. Тот сжал еще раз, слегка двинул ладонью вниз, и Люк застонал громче. Ну до чего же он невыносим. — Хан, пожалуйста.

Может, это прозвучало достаточно унизительно, а может, Хану нравилось, когда Люк его умолял, но на этот раз он действительно послушался. Отстранился, садясь Люку на колени, потянул его штаны вниз, высвобождая член и тут же обхватывая его ладонью. Люк бы хотел его оттолкнуть и заставить наконец действовать решительнее, но тело предавало и толкало навстречу прикосновениям. Хан, казалось, никуда не торопился и получал удовольствие только от того, что доводит Люка до края. Он гладил его другой рукой, чуть царапал ногтями живот, будто случайно задевая соски. Рубашек на них давно уже не было, и Люк, как мог, старался не оставаться в долгу, касаясь в ответ — но даже не потому, что не хотел касаться неблагодарным бревном, а потому, что очень хотелось трогать его, чувствовать, что он рядом. Хан это, наверное, понимал, потому что жался ближе и то и дело наклонялся поцеловать снова.

В конце концов Люк не выдержал. Собрал все силы и решительно отвел руку Хана от своего члена, тут же потянувшись к его штанам, чтобы достать его стоящий член. Хан облегченно выдохнул, и Люк бы спросил, к чему были эти мучения, но крифф с ними. Если Хану нравится ломать комедию, то пожалуйста. Лишь бы он уже наконец трахнул Люка, а дальше — вообще плевать.

Будто услышав его мысли, Хан прижался своим членом к его и двинул бедрами вперед. Люк, обхватив за шею, прижал Хана к себе, целуя. Ждать сил не было уже совсем, поэтому он перевернул их, оказываясь сверху и быстро высвобождаясь из собственных штанов. Хан наблюдал за ним с веселой ухмылкой всепонимающего человека, и очень хотелось ему за это двинуть, но Люк сдержался — терять на такое драгоценные секунды не стоило. 

— Так и будешь лежать? 

— Ты меня вроде как придавил, — со смешком пояснил Хан. Люк закатил глаза, но приподнялся, позволяя Хану тоже раздеться до конца. 

Теперь, кожа к коже, желание стало еще невыносимее, и Люк больше не стал тянуть. В тумбочке у кровати лежал давно припасенный тюбик со смазкой, и, нашарив его, он тут же выдавил гель на пальцы, заводя руку назад и растягивая себя. Долгой подготовки ему не требовалось: он ждал Хана сегодня, а потому уже успел достаточно растянуться в душе. Остатки смазки он размазал по члену Хана и осторожно начал опускаться на него, придерживая рукой. Член скользнул внутрь, распирая и заполняя, но не принося слишком сильного дискомфорта.

Хан хмыкнул.

— Готовился для меня?

Люк почувствовал, как краснеет. Самое подходящее место и время, конечно, но именно сейчас из ниоткуда вылезла его несвоевременная стеснительность. 

— Не поверишь, — в итоге огрызнулся он. Ухмылка Хана смягчилась, став похожей на нежную улыбку, и Люк отвел глаза. Хан погладил его по щеке, и прикосновение неожиданно обожгло, отдавшись теплом где-то глубоко внутри.

Наконец, член вошел до конца. Люк замер, привыкая к ощущениям, и Хан воспользовался его заминкой, обхватив рукой его член. Бедра рефлекторно двинулись навстречу прикосновению, Люк двинулся на члене и застонал. В голове возникла странная и совершенно ненужная мысль: а Лее с Ханом было так же хорошо? Она хотела его настолько же искренне, как хотел Люк?

От этого стало как-то не по себе. Может, Хан потому не уходит к ней, что Лея хочет — _любит_ — его меньше?

Может, потому же он не уходит к Люку?

— Слишком много думаешь, — рассмеялся Хан и одним резким движением снова перевернул их, оказываясь сверху. Люк охнул, чувствуя, как движется член внутри, и Хан не дал ему передохнуть, сразу же толкаясь снова, и снова, и снова. Люк закусил губу, чтобы не стонать слишком громко, но сдерживаться было очень трудно, потому что Хан знал его тело, казалось, лучше него самого. Он знал, какой следует взять темп, как именно целовать теперь, когда он был внутри, и Люк честно сходил с ума, ведь с каждым мгновением он становился все ближе и ближе к разрядке.

А еще потому, что от Хана все еще пахло духами Леи. И мысль об этом заводила неожиданно сильно.

Через пару толчков он окончательно растворился в ощущениях, понимая лишь, что подмахивает навстречу движениям, громко стонет и цепляется за Хана так, словно иначе — конец всему. Наверное, он расцарапал его спину. Наверное, он прижимался слишком сильно. Но Хана это, казалось, не волновало, а сам Люк сейчас вряд ли смог бы себя нормально контролировать. Хан толкался все сильнее, раз за разом выбивая из Люка стоны, и Люк не продержался долго: стоило Хану опустить руку на его член и коснуться большим пальцем головки, он кончил, дрожа и жмурясь от удовольствия. 

Хан кончил спустя несколько глубоких и сильных толчков, едва успев выйти, и сперма теплыми струями выплеснулась Люку на спину. 

А после накатило жуткое опустошение. Хан отодвинулся, взял с тумбочки салфетки и вытер их обоих. Он молчал, и Люк тоже не спешил разрушать тишину, хотя он хотел спросить, уйдет Хан или останется. Обычно он оставался, и они засыпали вместе, Люк прижимался к Хану спиной, а тот трогательно прижимал его к себе, перекинув руку поперек его живота. И хотя еще ни разу за все это время Хан не ушел, Люк каждый раз сомневался, что тот останется, но спрашивать не рисковал — боялся услышать ответ. 

Вот и сегодня он, натянув белье, молча ждал, пока Хан что-нибудь скажет. Тот повозился, тоже одеваясь, и лег обратно, прижимаясь к спине Люка. Эти объятия успокаивали и усыпляли, и Люк сам не заметил, как уснул, засопев в руках любимого, крифф его дери, человека.

Проснулся он, по ощущениям, довольно быстро. Хан что-то говорил себе под нос, и Люк правда не хотел прислушиваться, но получилось как-то само. 

Хан бормотал имя Леи.

Это было уже не впервые, но все равно каждый раз било ниже пояса. Было не неприятно и даже не обидно — скорее, просто зависть брала свое.

Люк завозился, пытаясь выкрутиться из объятий, но Хан неожиданно притянул его ближе к себе, снова что-то пробормотав. 

Люк усмехнулся. Возможно когда-нибудь он тоже сумеет полюбить Лею, только не факт, что так станет легче.


End file.
